Falling Into Love
by MikosWish
Summary: Yaoi Sakura wants to help her former seemingly lonely sensei. Mistaking him to be gay. She puts him in situations to attempt to pair him with one of the many ninjas within Konoha. Sadly, with each attempt she only seems to make things worse.


Ok so here is a new fanfic. I know I swore I wouldn't start another one until I finished one I had already started. But this got stuck in my head and my friend Niham gave me so many ideas for it. So I decided to give it a go. It's my first actual comedy style and Naruto fanfic. So please review, it could help me get more ideas to continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"_To love is to suffer. To avoid suffering one must not love. But then one suffers from not loving. Therefore to love is to suffer, not to love is to suffer. To suffer is to suffer. To be happy is to love. To be happy then is to suffer. But suffering makes one unhappy. Therefore, to be unhappy one must love, or love to suffer, or suffer from too much happiness. I hope you're getting this down."_

_By Woody Allen_

Falling Into Love

Chapter 1: Misunderstandings and Troublesome circumstance

Sighing, the tanned Chunin stared with exasperation at the mission report that Gai-sensei had just handed in. "Gai, how many times have I told you? You don't fill your reports with random sentences about how great the shining glory of youth is. It has nothing to do with your mission, and it makes everything needlessly wordy." The Chunin rubbed the scar that ran across his nose in irritation as Gai went into one of his usual dramatic poses.

"But Iruka-sensei, the spring of youth is the most important part in a mission." A shiver of horror ran down Iruka's spine when Gai made a pose that caused his green spandex to tighten in the worst places possible. "When the passion of two youthful energies collide in the mist of battle…"

"Just… Just go." Iruka sighed, wanting to cut him off before he could go into a long with explaining about youthful energy. Iruka placed the report with the others, and prepared for the long wait that came when expecting Kakashi's report. He knew for a fact that the copy-nin had returned. But for whatever reason he might have, he was always late. And he as usual always had some ridicules excuse concerning the road of life. Really he was just as bad as Gai-sensei with the whole glory of youth. Iruka arched an eyebrow when he realized Gai was still standing there, his busy eyebrows creased in a slight frown.

Gai grasped Iruka's shoulders, "Fear not Iruka-sensei. One day you too will come to understand the joy of youthful wonders. And you will bask in its glorious sunshine." With a flash of green he was gone, leaving a very confused Chunin behind.

Iruka sighed as he laid his head down on the missions' desk, his eyes feeling unnaturally heavy. It was only the beginning of the week and already things were bad, and they will most likely get worse, Iruka could just feel the ominous warning vibrate through the air. Today alone he had managed to trip coming out of the shower, collecting a bump on the back of his head after colliding with the tub. After that he burnt his fingers making breakfast, ripped his pant leg. Then on his way to the academy, someone accidentally threw dirty water on him. When he finally got to the academy he was late, someone hit him with the front door, not to mention all the things his students almost hit him with during practice.

"You ok there Iruka? You look like shit. I brought coffee," Genma shifted his senban needle to the other side of his mouth, as he grinned at Iruka, Iruka reached out to take the steaming mug of coffee gratefully. "Thanks Genma, I could really use some." Genma's eyes widened at the strange tug on his sleeve, sending the coffee to fall into Iruka's lap. Iruka cried out in pain, his hands automatically going to his pants as he tried to ease the pain in his lap. He leaned down only to sneeze, causing his head to jerk and slam into the desk. Genma rushed to his side, with an apologetic look on his face as Iruka yelped again. "Iruka, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean too." Without thinking, Genma grabbed the nearest rag from an earlier spill and began trying to help Iruka dry his pants, while making sure he wasn't bleeding, after hitting his head.

"Genma it's all right, really. I'm fine. This has been happening all day." Feeling embarrassed Iruka tried to shoo him away, but Genma ignored him. After a minute a slight cough caused both men to look up. Sakura stood uncomfortably in the doorway, a light blush upon her cheeks. Her hand came up to brush away a stray strand of pink hair out of her face. "Umm, I'm sorry to interrupt. But Kakashi-sensei had pressing matters to attend to and asked me to report in for him."

"Ss… Sakura… It's… It's not what it seems. He was just trying to help me clan up the hot coffee." Genma quickly darted back as Iruka stood, their heads almost colliding with Iruka's as he attempted to explain the situation.

"I'll go get the janitor to wipe up the spill," Genma chuckled as he left the room to head down the hall. "Geez Iruka… Today just isn't your day." He gave Sakura a playful wink as he headed out, "oh and sorry Iruka, I already have a boyfriend. You'll just have to find someone else."

Iruka could feel his face heat up as his anger level rose, he was about to retort when he saw the strange glint in Sakura's eyes that made him nervous. Iruka quickly took the mission report from Sakura as he scratched the back of his head, "eh, ignore him. He… He was just kidding."

Sakura gave Iruka a knowing look as she gave him an understanding smile, "but he isn't. He's dating Raido. Don't worry Iruka-sensei; I'm sure you will find someone soon." She gave him a comforting pat on the arm before quickly taking her leave.

"Wait! That's not what I meant." Iruka tried to explain, but Sakura paid no heed to his words as she darted out the door. A soft giggle fluttered to his ears, causing him to groan in dread. "I'm going to kill Genma for this." Iruka rubbed his temples, foreseeing a major headache in his near future.

Sakura paced back and forth niggling on her thumbnail, a frown creasing her forehead. Her blond companion stared at her with a bored expression. "Sakura you have been pacing for an hour now. Could you at least tell me why you wanted this so called meeting? I have to meet the pervy sage soon for special night training."

Pausing, Sakura glared down at her companion in annoyance. "Naruto this is far more important then training. Iruka's very future may depend on us."

Jumping up from his sitting position, his face turned to worry, "What's wrong with Iruka-sensei? Is he in some kind of trouble? Is he hurt? Did someone hurt Iruka-sensei? Cause if they did…" Naruto growled angrily, is voice deepened as he questioned her, his face twisted into a fox like snarl.

Before he could finish his ranting tirade, which would eventually lead him into running off to find Iruka, which would most likely pose a problem to her plans. Sakura waved her hands desperately in his face, "No Naruto. Iruka-sensei is fine. But I think he needs our help. He has one problem that I don't think he can do himself, so we have to do it for him."

Naruto's shoulders relaxed slightly as he gazed at Sakura a bit suspiciously. "What kind of problem then? And why us?" Shifting slightly, he let his gaze wonder around their surroundings. "Why did we meet out here anyways? Shouldn't Iruka-sensei be here if it's his problem?" Naruto shivered as the wind blew through the small wooded training grounds. His eyes grew sad at the memory of when they had found this abandoned place. At the time, Sasuke had still been with them, that is, before Orochimaru showed up. Every thing had changed after that. It hurt that Sasuke was considered an enemy at present for betraying Konoha. How was he supposed to keep his promise to Sakura, when he is considered a traitor?

Sakura grew quiet for a moment, as she struggled to keep her own thoughts from straying to those painful memories. The darkness seemed to draw in around them, shaking her head to rid herself of those dark thoughts, Sakura's expression grew serious once again. "Iruka-sensei is lonely. I was wondering why he seemed so out of it lately. Even Shikamaru was wondering what was wrong with him. He was even late to the academy. And when I talked with Tsunade-sama, she said earlier it looked like he ran into a door or something. Not to mention, a couple of others said he seemed distant today."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sakura, a slight confused look on his face. "How does that make him lonely? Maybe he's just having a bad day. Why would he feel lonely anyways? I go with him to Ichiraku noodle bar all the time when I'm not off training, or on a mission. Plus he see's everyone at the missions' desk everyday. How could he be lonely? He's almost never alone, I mean he practically tells me to stop bugging him all the time when I don't have anything to do."

Sakura sighed, "He's not lonely in that sense Naruto." She eyed him with annoyance, since it always seemed like she had to explain every little thing. It wasn't because he was an idiot, Naruto is actually pretty smart. Even though she called him an idiot, and he tended to catch on to a lot of things slowly, He just didn't have the attention span for most things to show how smart he was. His thoughts always seemed to jump around in no kind of order. It probably didn't help that he was the type to act on impulse and then ask questions later. "He's lonely as in." Sakura grew quiet, trying to figure out the best way to phrase the next couple of sentences.

The confusion deepened on Naruto's face, as he tried to figure out what Sakura was getting at. She always seemed to make things more complicated then they needed to be. "Lonely in what way?" A feeling of dread swept through Naruto as Sakura's expression turned into a girlish glee. Because whenever she got that look, it always meant nothing but trouble for him.

"He needs a boyfriend. A boyfriend will give him the one thing he needs that friends can't give." Sakura winced, she had wanted to put the sentence in a better way without confusing Naruto, but she ended up making it sound kind of stupid instead.

Naruto gazed at Sakura before suddenly clutching his stomach; laughter shook him as he pointed at her. His eyes welled up with tears from the strain of his laughter. "You think Iruka-sensei is gay?" Ignoring her furious glare, Naruto kept laughing, his knees beginning to buckle; a yelp escaped him when her fist connected with the top of his head. He groaned as he clutched his head, "hey what was that for?" A large lump began to form where she had hit him. He scowled at her, with a hurt expression.

Sakura crossed her arms, glaring down at him. "It's not funny Naruto! And Iruka-sensei is gay; I accidentally walked in on him and Genma-san. I think Iruka-sensei had tried to ask Genma out. But since he is already with Raido, he turned him down. Poor Iruka-sensei was crushed! He looked like he was in pain."

Taking a step back in surprise, Naruto's head cocked to the side. "Really? I always thought he was straight. But then again… What does this have to do with us?" Puzzled, Naruto looked around again, a warning bell beginning to go off in his head. A sudden urge to flee came to him as that look of glee on her face, turned to something far scarier, that he wasn't sure he wanted to know its meaning. Naruto cursed his honor for keeping him from leaving right then and there. He could sense that her next sentence was going to mean trouble. For his own safety. Naruto took a few more steps back.

"All we have to do is follow Iruka-sensei around, and try to help him gain the attention of someone who could like him back. First we have to learn his schedule though, but he can't know we are helping him. The only problem is, not just anyone will do. It has to be someone that can help him relax, but is also really nice. We couldn't set him up with a civilian; the person would have to be able to handle him when he gets angry. Plus he's got to be romantic too. Considering the fact that Iruka-sensei will most likely be the girl in the relationship." A dreamy look came upon Sakura's face, "He will be so happy that we helped him."

Naruto gulped, his skin taking on a paler color. "Uhh, Sakura? I don't think I should get in the middle of that… Iruka-sensei is going to get really angry. The last time I got caught spying on him, Iruka-sensei talked to Kakashi. Then I ended up going on that mission alone to help that crazy lady with the cats. I still have nightmares after all that. I will never look at a cat the same way." It was then that He decided it was best to run, turning he managed to take a couple of quick steps. But Sakura grabbed the cuff of his orange jacket. Almost choking him with the force she had used to yank him back.

"Oh no you don't, your going to help me whether you like it or not. Sure Iruka-sensei will be mad for a little while, but then he will be thanking us." Sakura's face turned into a grin when Naruto groaned. "Besides, if you help me. I promise to help set you up on a date with Shikamaru next." When his face turned red, she knew she had gotten him.

Panic seized Naruto as he felt his face turn red, "I… I don't like Shikamaru! I… I mean not like that. He's a good friend and a great shin obi. Be… Besides, he and Temari like each other always. Besides, neither of us is gay." Even though the last part he managed to say with confidence, Naruto felt his face turn into a darker shade of red. He avoided looking her in the eye; instead he found a particular piece of dust far more important to look at.

Sakura grinned mischievously, her words coming out in almost a purr. "Oh that's too bad to hear that you're straight. Because I just so happened to find out from Ino that, Shikamaru isn't straight. And you know. Temari just likes to tease him because she knows it irritates him. Well I guess I will just do this all on my own." Her inner self smiled wickedly as she thought, "Gotcha!" Her inner self proceeding to make a victory sign. As Sakura began to turn, Naruto mumbled something at her quietly. His body shifting from foot to foot nervously. Sakura smiled innocently as she turned back to him. "What was that? I didn't catch what you said."

Naruto growled lightly, "I want to help."

"Sorry Naruto, I still didn't hear you."

"I said I want to help!" His voice rose to a couple of octaves before he looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

"Good, we have a couple of things to do first. While I take care of things, go find out if Iruka-sensei is home or not. Make sure to stay there. When I'm done, I'll go take your place so you can train with the stupid perv. But don't let him know your there. In the morning you have to come back and watch him long enough so I can rest."

Iruka sighed as he listened to Teuchi make his miso soup. Today had turned out to be a long day, and to make things worse, he never got to fix the mess Genma had created. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she would do with the situation Genma had created. Now all he wanted to do was eat and go to bed. The week had started out really bad, and he could only hope it could improve.

"Something on your mind Iruka? You look troubled?" Ayame smiled gently at Iruka, her dark eyes glowing from the lanterns.

Smiling, Iruka shook his head lightly, "Its nothing important Ayame, just a really long week is all." Sighing with satisfaction, he looked down at the steaming bowl of ramen.

"Well if you ever need to talk about it, I'm always here." She smiled reassuringly as she left to take orders from other patrons.

Iruka began eating as he contemplated, his body tensing as a shadow fell upon him, and Iruka spun in his seat only to find that no one was there. Narrowing his eyes, Iruka went back to eating while keeping an eye behind his back. The shadow coming and going off and on as he sat there. When the shadow came back and didn't leave, Iruka quickly spun around as he leapt up. The dark figure tried to leave to late as Iruka tackled the unknown stalker. Iruka stared down in shock as a yelp reached his ears; a mass of blond and orange met his eyes. Standing up carefully he gritted his teeth in annoyance, a vein getting ready to burst as he glared down at Naruto. "Naruto, how many times have I told you not to spy on me? Have you already forgotten the punishment you received the last time I caught you?"

Naruto began to slowly back away, sweat slowly trickled down his face. "Uhh, it's not what it seems Iruka-sensei. I swear." Naruto cringed as he quickly looked around for some kind of escape.

Placing his hands on his hips, Iruka raised an eyebrow down at his former student. "Oh really. So if you weren't spying on me, then what were you doing?"

I'm… I'm trying to find Ero-Sennin. We were suppose to be doing some special training. I was trying to see if he might be hiding here. But I guess since he's not, I better keep looking." As Naruto tried to turn and run Iruka grabbed him, suspicion in his eyes. Naruto groaned, "Why does everybody keep doing that." His tone taking on a whine while he struggled. "Hey, let go already!"

"You weren't looking were you? Why are you spying on me? Don't tell me this has to do with Sakura?" Tightening his grip, he glared down at the fidgeting blond in irritation, a demanding look spread across his face.

"There you are kid, what the hell are you messing around for. We were suppose to meet an hour ago." Iruka spun on his heels, startled to find the infamous Sennin behind him.

A slight blush appeared on Iruka's face as he quickly bowed, releasing the relieved blond in the process. "Oh I'm sorry Jiraiya-sama. We had a bit of a misunderstanding. I thought he was spying on me, but apparently he really was just looking for you."

Cocking his head to the side, Jiraiya blinked in confusion. "Naruto, why were you looking for me when I specifically said to meet me…? Oomph." Jiraiya bent over in surprise as Naruto effectively elbowed him in the gut.

"Hahaha good one sensei," Naruto laughed nervously before spinning around to start pushing Jiraiya in the opposite direction of his suspicious former sensei. "Now we better go so we can start training."

"Hey wait kid…" Disgruntled, Jiraiya allowed himself to be led away.

Iruka sighed as he turned back to his noodles, "Why do I even bother. And he still hasn't gotten better at lying to me."

Sakura glared at Naruto's retreating back, "That idiot almost gave it all away." Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper as she fumed. She laid as flat as she could on top of the noodle bar. Watching Iruka leave a few moments later, at times he would stop. His body stiffening as he gazed around seeming to sense her watching him. "Alright, operation make sensei fall in love is a go." Her inner self made a fist as her eyes alighted with passion, "This is going to be so cool."

Ok here it is lol, I finally completed the first chapter. For some reason the first chapters are always the hardest to do. But I finally did it. Let me know what you think of it, and please leave lots of reviews. I read them all. I don't mind flames as long as you don't flame in a rude way.

**MikosWish**


End file.
